User blog:QueenFioonz/BIG ANNOUNCEMENT
After seasons 35 & 36 got revealed a while ago, I'm here to present the themes of seasons 37-42 as well! Season 37 Season 37 will have the Life-Line partners theme. You may ask yourself; what's a life-line partner? In this season, every player will have a life-line parner which is pretty much the person you share a life with. One person per tribe gets mixed with a person of the other tribe. If one of the two gets voted off, that other person will automatically be guaranteed of a spot at the merge. But how? No one will know who his or her life-line parner will be until the merge. If the A & B are life-line partners and A gets voted off, B automatically is safe until the merge without anyone knowing. If B gets the most votes at the next tribal council, all the votes against him will lose their power and get canceled. This only works until the merge. At the merge, the life-line partner twist is more benefetical for partners who are still in the game. Privately they get to know who their life-line parner is. Now the twist is important during immunity challenges. If C & D are life-line partners and C wins individual immunity, D is automatically safe too without the others knowing. So if D receives the most votes at a tribal council, all votes against D will lose their power and get canceled. This only works until the final five. Because of this twist, there are no hidden immunity idols. The life-line partner twist has more to bring to the table... but what? Time will tell. Season 38 Season 38 will be a very special season because it's time for... ALL-STARS! This only counts for players of the second generation (seasons 33-37). The 20 best players of those seasons will return to battle again for the million dollars in a Survivor game no one ever experienced. Twists are thrown everywhere but which and when... are still gonna be a surprise. Season 39 You ever feel bummed when your number #1 player gets the boot early on and there is really no chance they are returning? Not in this season because after Survivor Redemption Island & Survivor Hawaii, I'm happy to announce that Redemption Island is back! More brutal, more interesting and more battles! Redemption Island will be in play for the whole game. From start 'till finish. Season 40 Time to break history with our 40th season, right? This season we're having 16 contestants but only 15 start with the same intention - to win the title of Sole Survivor. Because this season, it's time for a new theme. Sabotage! At the start of the game, a random player will be selected as the saboteur. That person has to complete challenges in order to sabotage their tribe, the opposite tribe or influence the game in a negative way. If that person accomplishes this, he or she will be rewarded big time. But, the players will know that there's a saboteur. The player that successfully guesses who the saboteur is, will receive a reward as well. How is this gonna play out? You will see! Season 41 After all that greatness, we have two seasons to go. Of course there had to be one bummer. Yes guys, season 41 is gonna be the back to basics season! BUT, we have a great cast of 16 players ready to battle it out against each other in a game where anything is possible. Season 42 And now, we have saved the best for the last. Ten seasons after the last season with the first generation. You've missed them, you love them, you want them back. Over the past 32 seasons people asked for lots of seasons regarding returnee seasons. Winners, finalists, stars, robbed kings and queens, second chances and more. It's time to reveal the theme of season 42... . . . . FINALISTS VS. FAVORITES VS. FLOPS! Yes that's true. And we're not just bringing back 20 people, or 24... no, this season will have 30 players! 10 finalists, 10 favorites and 10 flops of the first 32 seasons. But how are we gonna decide who will be returning to the game? Well, there's another surprise. YOU choose! There will be three different ballots, each with 20 contestants on it for each category. 60 ballot members, 30 spots. Choose wisely! Category:Blog posts